Regrets
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: After Ran turned Shinichi away after he told the truth, he took a violent turn for the worst. Now after hearing from her friends, she now realizes it's all her fault and tries to straighten things out. Will Shinichi take Ran back, or will it be in vain? O


A/N: I'm here for a very brief comeback. This time I aint doing anything for gundam wing but this fic is for Detective Conan. This fic will be the very last one I'm putting on this site cause I'm still peeved over their songfic policy. But if anyone wants to see my other stuff go to made fics for Yu-gi-oh, Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, and this fic you see right here. I'll still visit this place from time to time for there are some fics that I really like and would never dare turn my back on them. PG for implied Drug and Substance use (Nothing too major) This is a one-shot not a series 

Disclaimer: I don't know who owns this property but I don't own this series

Regrets by vegitoth

After a few weeks pass since I turned myself away from Shinichi, I never even dared realize that what I had done had greatly broke his heart. As I began a day at school, I thought my friends would be happy to see me. But oh was I wrong. When I entered the entrance grounds, I found my friends weren't happy to see me for Serena my own best friend said "Well if it ain't our mean little butthole."

"What, what did I do?"

"Don't you realize what you've done to Shininchi? Ever since you spurned him away, he's been drinking and been on drugs, all because of you."

"But how could you possibly know?"

"We saw him at his apartment last night, he was in an eruptive mood. He wrecked his own furniture." Serena calmed down her temper.

As a result I couldn't talk to anyone for the whole day and for the whole day at school everyone looked at me like I commited murder on an innocent victim. After the school day was done I walked around the front of the building, yet somehow I couldn't control the tears that were in my eyes and I mentally asked myself 'Oh why did I do this to myself? Why did I because of him'  
I was crying perfusely as I felt my own heart breaking deep inside me. Now I knew it was entirely my fault. I began to start running to his place to straighten things out between me and him. And I wished that he took me back.

As I ran over to his apartment, at first I thought he was in his crazy and eruptive mood from what I heard from my friends. But ironically once he opened the door, he found me on the floor crying my eyes out in sorrow and he asked in his normal tone "Ran, what are you doing here?", I wanted to answer his question but I knew I couldn't between my own sobs. At first I thought he would turn away from me like I did the last time, but instead he picked me and lead me inside. Upon entering the house, instead of finding his place a total mess, I found it all clean and spotless and I thought 'He must've stayed home from school today to clean his apartment up. Obviously he might've straightened up his act.'

As soon as my own composure was regained, Shinichi took an opporutunity to ask me "Why did you come here?"

"After the last few weeks ever since I left you, I heard from my friends that you were drinking and you were on drugs. After school today, I realized that it was my own fault for doing this to you. Oh Shinichi, I'm so sorry." I broked down at the last sentence when I threw myself in to hug him.

"Shh shh, it's okay I understand what you're going through. You're friends were right though I was on those things, but when I realized that it was killing me easily after I got back to normal, I abandoned that habit last week. I know what you're thinking and I would never turn my back on you. I'll always forgive you."

Surprisingly my own cries were hushed when he pressed his lips against mine and I returned that apologetic kiss for I didn't even protest what he was doing. I didn't care anymore, I've been waiting for this to happen. When he broked away from our kiss, I looked into his eyes and I said "Shinichi, I love you now more than ever."

"I love you even more. But if you and I are ever gonna start a relationship, I wanna do this right. Ran do you wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Yes I do. I want put the whole past behind us and start all over again."

"So do I, Angel, so do I."

As we began to kiss each other once again, we began a relationship that was waiting to happen for a long time.


End file.
